monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Magicians
, a witch]] Magicians, also called mages, witches, warlocks, wizards, sorcerers, sorceresses, enchantresses, enchanters, and elves, are types of monsters that can use magic. Their ability to use magic may be due to innate ability, training, or both. Mages have been portrayed as good, neutral and evil. In myth however some witches are described as evil, dishonest, or dangerous. Some cultures do not consider them fully human. If not evil by nature, witches may be possessed by demons or wicked spirits determined to harm humans. Not all witches and wizards are evil. Some myths and folktales feature good spirits or magicians who help people. These are said to practice "white magic" rather than the "black magic" of the evil witches and wizards. It is easy to tell them apart—the wicked witch is an old, cackling hag dressed in black; the good witch is a beautiful, soft-spoken woman dressed like a princess. The magicians that appear in myths and folktales, however, are not always clearly labeled. They may be unpredictable and of uncertain character—neither completely good nor completely evil. Their treatment of humans may depend on how they are treated. Often people meet old women, not realizing that they are dealing with witches. In such cases, the witch may reward kindness and punish rudeness. Description Mages have varying appearances, shapes and sizes. Witches, like Casta and Circe, have green skin and Scary Murphy has grayish-green skin. Other witches like Kindergrubber appear indistinguishable from ordinary humans. The Casketball team and coach from West Valley High have pointed ears, implying that they might be elves. The West Valley High coach has purple eyes and beard, and yellow skin. Sea Mages have aquatic features such as a tail, blue skin, and etc. Monster High Witches lived in Salem until the Salem Witch Trials when they were forced to flee. When the RADs were looking for a new place to live, they decided to move to Salem in hopes the witches would identify with their struggles and take them in to build a new community and start fresh, not realizing the witches were long gone by then. During a Casketball match against Monster High, the latter's fearleading team discovered that West Valley High used a Crystal Ball to predict Monster High's moves. With some effort, they destroyed the artifact, which gave Monster High a chance to catch up on the score and win. Casta and the Spell's annual Halloween concert has finally come to Monster High, and a large pumpkin shaped arena has been set up behind the school building. The concert begins, and Casta flies into the arena on her broomstick shaped microphone stand to warm up the crowd. The ghouls go backstage and find a control panel for the stage's lighting and effects. They find a button to activate a large fireworks display, which would make a perfect distraction. Before they can press it, a burly squid security guard asks for their passes. They realize too late that they're missing, and they are promptly shown out. They return to the arena to watch the concert, hoping nothing goes wrong. As Casta starts to sing 'Witching Hour', Toralei grabs one of Casta's spare broomsticks, and gets ready to jump on stage and steal the show. However, she loses control of the broomstick and goes flying around the stage, before crashing into the curtains. As it turns out, her crazy flying was the distraction Casta needed to sing her song perfectly (Much to the boy's disappointment). Toralei gets up in a daze and accidentally hits the button on the control panel, setting off the fireworks just as Casta finishes her song. Casta thanks Toralei for the distraction, and promises that she'll imagine her flying around every time she sings 'Witching Hour'. Toralei is too dazed to care, and collapses to the floor. Casta flies around to wave to her fans, and sees the boys asking to be transformed into a creature. Never one to disappoint her fans, she fires a transformation spell towards them, and they turn into... teeny tiny love bugs with teenier tinier top hats. Hoodude is delighted, and the others are just happy to be transformed at all. Known Mages * Casta Fierce * Circe * Kindergrubber * Salem Witches * Sea Mages: ** Posea Reef * Scary Murphy * Unnamed cackling witches * West Valley High Casketball coach * West Valley High students * West Valley High teachers Abilities * Magic: Mages have the power to practice magic and cast spells. **'Animal Transformation': Mages can cast a spell to turn another person into an animal or by accident by saying particular that have something to do with that animal. **'Potion Brewing': Mages can brew potions. Tools *'Flying broomsticks: ' Mages, or at least witches, can fly on broomsticks to transport themselves to other places. *'Crystal Balls': Mages use Crystal Balls to predict the future, communicate with others, project themselves to other places, and spy on others and other places. Gallery Circe.png|Circe Super Fan - WVM square and circle.jpg|West Valley High students Super Fan - WVM coach.jpg|West Valley High Casketball coach Super Fan - WVM squinted.jpg Super Fan - WVM star.jpg Ms. Kindergrubber.jpg|Kindergrubber Scary murphy.jpg|Scary Murphy Monster High - Posea Reef.png|Posea Reef Castaa.png|Casta Fierce Trivia * In The Legend of Shadow High, Frankie states that witches feel closer to monster than Normie. External links *https://www.history.com/topics/folklore/history-of-witches *https://www.learnreligions.com/witches-in-mythology-and-legend-4126677 *http://myths.e2bn.org/mythsandlegends/userstory3408-wizards.html Category:Monster history Category:Magicians